conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Helvetian Valley Revolution
The 'Helventian Valley Revolution '''was a conflict in the former state of between the and its satellite state of the and the Helvetian states of San Joaquin Valley Republic and the Sacramento Valley Provisional, both of whom would go on to form the New Helvetia Confederation in 1966. Internal fighting began in 1963, when rebel leader, Zachary Birnen lead the capturing of Fort Sacramento, and sized a majority of ammunition and vehicles and retreated to the ,where he lead the Helvetian Uprising of 1965 which caused the Californian Soviet to fall apart completely, and without support from the Soviet Union was unable to regain control, leading to a decisive victory for the Helvetians. Causes & Helvetians After the 1960 Great Valley Offensive, Soviets had began creating their own government inside of Sacramento. Under this government, which was named in 1961, Californian Soviet, which controlled all production and political activity inside the former state of California, was extremely militant against religion and the former identity of Americans. The Californian Communist Party issued new books too school children in 1962 which taught exclusively that America was founded on the ideal of slavery and greed. Pictures of the founding fathers which showed them whipping their slaves was very popular in the text books. On May 4th, Zachary Birnen's fourteen year old son, sat at the dinner table and explained to his father that America was a slave nation, and asked if his father was a slave. When Birnen tried to explain to his son that he was a free human being, his son returned in an angry response. Birnen's son returned to the school the next day, where he told his teacher, one of the exclusive immigrants form Russia, that his father had lied to him. In this, telling the children that the Soviet state was wrong, was seen as a traitorous act, the teacher wrote of the situation. On May 8th, agents of the state came to the Birnen house, where they extracted the child from home, Birnen refusing to let his son go was brutally beaten in front of the neighborhood by two Soviet soldiers. Four friends of Birnen intervened and attacked the soldiers, taking their guns and killing them. Birnen, knowing what the punishment was for killing Soviet Soldiers, took the four men into the wildness. Total of 34 residents fled with Birnen, including women and children. Birnen and the four men, as well with their sons, began leading guerrilla warfare and lead a secret network of information across the Sacramento area. Birnen speaking to a group at the camp in 1965, the night before the launching of the Helvetian Uprising of 1965 proclaimed, ''"They may have taken my only son from my arms, but in return they will give me a million. We will build a nation of the free, a nation for Helvetians." The Revolution On August 21st, Birnen lead a group of men to seize the Soviet Fort Unity (eventually renamed Fort Sacramento). Among the two hundred men, Birnen had risen an army for former soldiers, farmers, businessmen, house wives and students. Birnen promised equality, freedom and solidarity of the masses, which gave an overtone of liberalism, which the leading Bakersfield rebel leader disagreed with. Johnathan Williams, a proclaimed banner bearer of Birnen's Helvetian identity, disagreed with with his liberal political ideology, rejecting racial equality, gender equality and was extremely homophobic and religious. Williams lead a charge against several outposts in the Bakersfield on the same night, allowing both of the Great Valley's main cities falling into chaos and slipping into rebel hands. Without proper reinforcement (the Soviet Union was currently embroiled in a war with the Chinese) the Californian Soviet retreated steadfast too the cities of Los Angeles and San Francisco with the fear that the rebels would be able to reach all corners of the former Californian state. The revolution was short, and without many casualties the new Helvetian identity was almost 8 million strong. Birnen, marched his free army of two hundred men down the main avenue of Sacramento, with seven brigades marching behind, almost 45,000 strong. Birnen created the Helvetian Guard, ready to secure the entirety of the Great Valley and secure its borders in a matter of days. Johnathan Williams, with his 36,000 army of white males, mostly former professional soldiers, prevented Birnen to enter the city of . Birnen, not wanting to take the life of fellow Helvetians, returned to Sacramento and agreed not to tramp on the rights of Bakersfield. Both Birnen and Williams designed governments for their designated lands, Birnen created the Helvetian Sacramento Valley Provisional while Williams designed the Helvetian San Joaquin Valley Republic. Both demanded official recognition as the rightful capital of the proposed Helvetian Republic. Federal Charter ''See Also: ''Federal Charter of 1966 Category:Helvetia